The immune system functions to protect individuals from infective agents, e.g., bacteria, multi-cellular organisms, and viruses, as well as from cancers. This system includes several types of lymphoid and myeloid cells such as monocytes, macrophages, dendritic cells (DCs), eosinophils, T cells, B cells, and neutrophils. These lymphoid and myeloid cells often produce signaling proteins known as cytokines. The immune response includes inflammation, i.e., the accumulation of immune cells systemically or in a particular location of the body. In response to an infective agent or foreign substance, immune cells secrete cytokines which, in turn, modulate immune cell proliferation, development, differentiation, or migration. Immune response can produce pathological consequences, e.g., when it involves excessive inflammation, as in the autoimmune disorders (see, e.g., Abbas et al. (eds.) (2000) Cellular and Molecular Immunology, W.B. Saunders Co., Philadelphia, Pa.; Oppenheim and Feldmann (eds.) (2001) Cytokine Reference, Academic Press, San Diego, Calif.; von Andrian and Mackay (2000) New Engl. J. Med. 343:1020-1034; Davidson and Diamond (2001) New Engl. J. Med. 345:340-350).
Interleukin-12 (IL-12) is a heterodimeric molecule composed of p35 and p40 subunits. Studies have indicated that IL-12 plays a critical role in the differentiation of naïve T cells into T-helper type 1 CD4+ lymphocytes that secrete IFNγ. It has also been shown that IL-12 is essential for T cell dependent immune and inflammatory responses in vivo. See, e.g., Cua et al. (2003) Nature 421:744-748. The IL-12 receptor is composed of IL-12β1 and IL-12β2 subunits.
Interleukin-23 (IL-23) is a heterodimeric cytokine comprised of two subunits, p19 which is unique to IL-23, and p40, which is shared with IL-12. The p19 subunit is structurally related to IL-6, granulocyte-colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), and the p35 subunit of IL-12. IL-23 mediates signaling by binding to a heterodimeric receptor, comprised of IL-23R and IL-12β1, which is shared by the IL-12 receptor. A number of early studies demonstrated that the consequences of a genetic deficiency in p40 (p40 knockout mouse; p40KO mouse) were more severe than those found in a p35KO mouse. Some of these results were eventually explained by the discovery of IL-23, and the finding that the p40KO prevents expression of not only IL-12, but also of IL-23 (see, e.g., Oppmann et al. (2000) Immunity 13:715-725; Wiekowski et al. (2001) J. Immunol. 166:7563-7570; Parham et al. (2002) J. Immunol. 168:5699-708; Frucht (2002) Sci STKE 2002, E1-E3; Elkins et al. (2002) Infection Immunity 70:1936-1948).
Recent studies, through the use of p40 KO mice, have shown that blockade of both IL-23 and IL-12 is an effective treatment for various inflammatory and autoimmune disorders. However, the blockade of IL-12 through p40 appears to have various systemic consequences such as increased susceptibility to opportunistic microbial infections. Bowman et al. (2006) Curr. Opin. Infect. Dis. 19:245.
Therapeutic antibodies may be used to block cytokine activity. The most significant limitation in using antibodies as a therapeutic agent in vivo is the immunogenicity of the antibodies. As most monoclonal antibodies are derived from rodents, repeated use in humans results in the generation of an immune response against the therapeutic antibody. Such an immune response results in a loss of therapeutic efficacy at a minimum and a potential fatal anaphylactic response at a maximum. Initial efforts to reduce the immunogenicity of rodent antibodies involved the production of chimeric antibodies, in which mouse variable regions were fused with human constant regions. Liu et al. (1987) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:3439-43. However, mice injected with hybrids of human variable regions and mouse constant regions develop a strong anti-antibody response directed against the human variable region, suggesting that the retention of the entire rodent Fv region in such chimeric antibodies may still result in unwanted immunogenicity in patients.
It is generally believed that complementarity determining region (CDR) loops of variable domains comprise the binding site of antibody molecules. Therefore, the grafting of rodent CDR loops onto human frameworks (i.e., humanization) was attempted to further minimize rodent sequences. Jones et al. (1986) Nature 321:522; Verhoeyen et al. (1988) Science 239:1534. However, CDR loop exchanges still do not uniformly result in an antibody with the same binding properties as the antibody of origin. Changes in framework residues (FR), residues involved in CDR loop support, in humanized antibodies also are required to preserve antigen binding affinity. Kabat et al. (1991) J. Immunol. 147:1709. While the use of CDR grafting and framework residue preservation in a number of humanized antibody constructs has been reported, it is difficult to predict if a particular sequence will result in the antibody with the desired binding, and sometimes biological, properties. See, e.g., Queen et al. (1989) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:10029, Gorman et al. (1991) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:4181, and Hodgson (1991) Biotechnology (NY) 9:421-5. Moreover, most prior studies used different human sequences for animal light and heavy variable sequences, rendering the predictive nature of such studies questionable. Sequences of known antibodies have been used or, more typically, those of antibodies having known X-ray structures, antibodies NEW and KOL. See, e.g., Jones et al., supra; Verhoeyen et al., supra; and Gorman et al., supra. Exact sequence information has been reported for a few humanized constructs. Exemplary engineered antibodies to IL-23p19 are disclosed in commonly-assigned U.S. Provisional Patent Application Nos. 60/891,409 and 60/891,413 (both filed 23 Feb. 2007), in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0009526 and 2007/0048315, and in International Patent Publication Nos. WO 2007/076524, WO 2007/024846 and WO 2007/147019.
The need exists for anti-huIL-23p19 antibodies for use, e.g., in treatment of inflammatory, autoimmune, and proliferative disorders. Preferably, such antibodies are engineered to introduce human germline sequences to reduce immunogenicity in human subjects, e.g. in the framework regions. Preferably, such antibodies will have high affinity for huIL-23p19 and will bind with high specificity to huIL-23p19.